A romantic day
by Hotgirlow
Summary: it's just so romantic usal pairings


_**A romantic day.**_

_**(In a classroom filled with high school students)**_

It was a warm sunny day in July and almost everyone was enjoying it except for Serena Tuskino because, she was stuck in school why her parents and eleven year old brat of a brother, were at her aunts house in California.

There she was looking out of the window when her teacher asked smirking "Miss Tuskino, can you tell me why Lessa is ignoring F'lar in the book a dragons flight **(first book of dragons of pern totally a cool book)**?" why she was thinking that Serena won't answer because she to busy daydreaming to learn anything. Serena answered, " Lessa is ignoring F'lar, because she's never had proper male attention before and it scares her that, if she gives him her heart then he'll brake her heart and it would, destroy her and her dragon Ramoth." The teacher looked at her stunned and nodded signaling that was correct and moved on to her desk why telling the class to finish reading it.

Serena was going to look out of the window again when a note appeared on her table; Serena looked up and saw that her teacher was at her desk reading a love letter. She slowly opened the note and read '_are we going to the crown arcade for milkshakes and flirting love Ami_' Serena looked up at Ami and nodded than started doing a code that only her and her four best friends knew '_Were meeting Raye and Mina at their schools than going there I wonder if Darien will be there with his four best friends Zoicite, Jedite, Nephrite and Malacite_'. Darien is Raye's big brother and Serena has had a huge crush on him (since she first met Raye two years ago) why her friends Ami, Lita (who were in the same class as her), Raye and Mina had crushes on his four best friends.

Now I just remembered I haven't described the girls of their crushes have I well how stupid of me let me make up for it now?

The Girls

Serena has blonde hair so long that it reaches her feat and still trails 2 feat behind her on the ground she has it done up in a meatball hair style **(which is basically pigtails wrapped into a bun each and rest of the trails down like a ponytail each side which only just brushes across the floor)**, blue eyes and a figure of an angel **(no matter what she eats she doesn't gain a pound).**

Ami has blue hair **(which is natural)** that just brushes her shoulders and blue eyes and a slim figure.

Raye has ebony black hair with red highlights in it **(which she wears down all the time)** and it just reaches mid-back and natural ruby red eyes and a figure that's like a dancer.

Lita has brown hair, which she keeps in a ponytail, and brown eyes and also had a figure to die for.

And Mina has long blonde hair that reaches mid-back and she keeps a red bow in it **(because she knows Malachite likes red bows in her hair)** and a figure of a super model.

The Guys

Darien had ebony black hair with green highlights and dark blue eyes and a body that makes Serena want too grab a cold shower straight away when she sees him.

Zoicite has blonde hair, which is long enough to, put in a ponytail and blue eyes and a body that makes Amy dream and blush when she sees him.

Jedite has short blonde hair and blue eyes and a body that makes Raye dream of him and get's her hot and bothered.

Nephrite has long wavy brown hair that he keeps down and also makes Lita want to run her hands threw it to see if it's as soft as it looks and brown eyes and a body that makes Lita want to stroke her hands down it to see if it's as hard as it looks.

And Malachite has long almost white blonde hair and a body that makes Mina thank the goddess Venus for him looking that good and for her being born so she can see it herself.

**Now I haven't told you any of the characters ages so this is it:**

**The girls**

**Serena =16**

**Ami =16**

**Raye =16**

**Lita =16**

**Mina =16**

**The Guys**

**Darien =18**

**Zoicite =18**

**Jedite =18**

**Nephrite =18**

**Malachite =18**

_**(In a classroom filled with college students)**_

Darien is sitting talking to the guys why waiting for class to finish "So were still going to the arcade after class right I need my java intake" Darien asked the boys laughed and Jedite went "Sure the java intake we all know you go there to stare at and flirt with my baby sister Serena all afternoon" Darien blushed and went "I could say the same for you and my sister Jedite, Zoicite you and Ami, Nephrite you and Lita and you and Mina Malachite". The boys all blushed and said that it was true they were just about to continue when the bell went signaling end of class so they packed up their stuff and left class.

The boys except Darien went right why he went left "hey Darien your going the wrong way dude" Jedite called Darien laughed and replied "I'm going to pick up my sister and see Serena earlier than normal with her friends are you guys coming?" the guys looked at each other and said in unison "wait for us" Darien laughed and nodded and carried on with the guys following him just as they arrived at Raye's school who walked around the corner but the objects of the guys dreams Serena and the girls (except Raye) giggling and laughing.

Serena looked up and nudged the girls and pointed towards the guys. The girls looked and blushed fire engine red when they saw them and became tongue tied so Serena shouted "hey Darien what are you doing here?" Darien waved and said I was wondering if the guys and me could walk with you the arcade?" Serena pretended to think and said "sure." Than she saw Raye walking out by herself as usual so ran over to her and hugged her and told her about her brothers request Raye looked past Serena and saw Jedite staring at her with lust in his eyes **(that just said that he wanted her in his bed for ever)** and blushed and nodded energetically why Serena giggled.

Darien looked at Jedite wondering why Raye was blushing and saw the look in Jadeite's eyes and slapped him over the head why giving him the look that said _**(Get that look out of your eyes she's sixteen)**_. Jedite looked down trying to look ashamed but just ending up looking like he was doing a puppy dog pout and made the boys burst out laughing why the boys were laughing at his look the girls had walked over and stood next to there crush.

Everyone started walking to the arcade why everyone was stuck in their thoughts there was an uncomfortable silence between them after Jedite walked into a lamp post because he was watching Raye's hips sway while she was walking so Mina went "What's up? Did the big bad Jedite get a booboo on his head?" everyone snorted trying to hold in there laughter "Do you want Raye to kiss it better?" at that everyone burst out laughing why Raye slapped Mina round the head and blushed. Why the blushing Jedite grinned and went "now you mention it Mina yeah I could use Raye to kiss it better".

They had just arrived at the arcade and gone inside when Jedite said that so everyone fell down into a booth laughing there heads off. The girls not realizing who they had falling onto (Serena had fallen onto Darien, Ami had fallen onto Zoicite, Lita had fallen onto Nephrite and Mina had fallen onto Malachite) why the guys had realized and were trying to make it that they didn't feel there desire for them why laughing there heads off. Raye blushed again and went over to Jedite and instead of kissing his head she became impulsive and kissed him on the lips Jedite shocked at first didn't respond than realized so he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her deeply.

The gang had finished laughing and sat up with the girls cuddled (without realizing) into there guys chest they ordered there drinks off the owners son Andrew who was Darien's other best friend they were halfway done with there drinks and Raye and Jedite still hadn't come up for air so Lita shouted over to Andrew making sure that Raye and Jedite heard her "Andrew can I use lemonade hose to break those two apart?" Raye and Jedite sprang apart why blushing. While Raye and Jedite blushed the others laughed there heads off with tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing.

Darien looked down at Serena's face alight with laughter her blue eyes glowing and fell even more in love with her he leaned down and asked her to go in to the backroom with him so he could ask her something Serena nodded and followed him into the backroom without them realizing the gang had followed them and were listening at the key hole Serena looked at Darien confused. Darien swallowed hard and said "Serena you know you're my sisters best friend?" Serena nodded Darien continued "I've always thought of you as another baby sister but my feelings have progressed further than that and I've now fallen in love with you and I was wondering if you would become my girlfriend?" he pulled out a ring that sapphires and moonstones decorating it on the outside and inside the ring said 'My love my princess I'm forever yours' Serena looked at Darien gob smacked and nodded. Darien grinned and teased her "I didn't hear that?" Serena giggled and shouted, "YES! YES! AND I MILLION TIMES YES!!!!!!!!!" Darien laughed and twirled her around in his arms and put the ring on her finger he than proceeded to kiss her senseless.

The gang fell through the door laughing and giggling and congratulated Serena and Darien they all looked at each other and said in unison "we have something to tell you we've being out since the beginning of the year." Serena snapped her fingers and said, "that's why you've been so secretive lately and why you haven't had time to go shopping for ball gowns for the summer ball" the girls nodded and said "we already have our dresses it was our first date with the boys." Serena nodded and asked " Darien can you help me look for a dress I have a few dresses that I like I just need a guys opinion." Darien nodded and replied, "We can go now if you want?" Serena nodded and asked "guys do you wanna come?"

The gang looked at her and apologized and explained why they couldn't go: Ami and Zoicite couldn't go because they had a study date at the library, Raye and Jedite couldn't go because they were going to see her and Darien's grandpa at his temple called cherry hill temple, Lita and Nephrite because they were going back to Lita's to try out recipes and Mina and Malachite couldn't go because they were going to see a movie. So Serena nodded and the girls pointed out that it gives Darien more time to drool over her getting changed into dresses not realizing that behind Serena Darien was nodding energetically and pretending that he was imaging her in the dresses and miming that he was going to have a heart attack to there guys before they left Serena and Darien asked "how did you fall through the door when it was locked"? The gang looked at each other and went "it's Andrew's fault" then proceeded to explain.

FLASHBACK

The gang where fighting over who was going to listen through the keyhole when Andrew came over and went "hey guys what are you doing?" the gang shushed him and said "were listing to Darien ask Serena to be his girlfriend." Andrew nodded and just went "you know I can just unlock the door for you?" the gang looked at each other and nodded so that's what he did just as Serena was being kissed senseless and the gang were leaning on the door so fell down"

END OF FLASHBACK

At the dress store Serena modeled a pale pink dress that Darien turned down, a silver puffy dress that made Serena look like a silver puffball (he turned it down straight away) and finally a pure white dress that had gold edgings with silver strappy high heels and pearls around her meatballs and a pearl bracelet and a star locket that played a tune (that Darien made her buy straight away).

On the night of the ball the gang danced the night away and Serena and Darien were made prince and princess of the ball.

And they lived happily ever after

**The end.**

Authors note

**If you want to know what Serena's dress looks like just search for a picture of her in her princess gown the same with Darien in his prince form and the girls in there princess gowns and the boys in there general forms.**

**Oh in case you didn't know originally the generals were Darien's generals and guard and were cloned and killed in the silver millennium there is actually a website were the scouts meat the generals in this time is called:**__Cindra's life after sailor moon the website is on my profile called Cindra's life after sailor moon.


End file.
